Gammaizer Fire
Gammaizer Fire (voiced by Akihiro Mayama and Sayaka Ohara) is one of 15 Gammaizers, the godly protectors of the World of Gamma. When taking the human form of Adel, it is called Adel Fire (アデル・ファイヤー Aderu Faiyā). When Takeru transforms into Ghost Grateful Damashii for the first time, Gammaizer Fire teleported from the praying room in the World of Gamma to the Human World to assimilate Jabel and turns him into Gamma Ultima Fire. However, it was easily defeated by Ghost Grateful Damashii's Grateful Omega Drive kick. Gammaizer Fire appeared in the Prayer Chamber with the other Gammaizers as pillars until they appeared with the others to Adel, taking his image. Later, Gammaizer Fire appear in the form of Adel Fire arrive beside Adel begins to transform to its monster form to attack Takeru. Gammaizer Fire launches an attack at Takeru but is saved by the 15 heroic eyecons which proceed to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii form. It easily overpowered the rider until Takeru summons Nobunaga Damashii to make a diversion and escapes with Alain. Gammaizer Fire appears before Takeru, Makoto and Alain with Adel to attack them and manage to withstand attacks from Specter and Necrom. Gammaizer Fire teleported to the Human World with a group of Gamma Assault and Gamma Superior to continue its attack after Necrom fleeing Gamma World with Specter and Ghost Grateful Damashii. It was finally defeated when Makoto uses the Deep Specter Eyecon. However, it is later revealed that its pillar safely returned to the praying room. Gammaizer Fire is deployed by Adel to eliminate Alain after watching a scene of Necrom fighting a group of Gamma Assault and Gamma Superior in a warehouse and easily defeated the rider. Gammaizer Fire was defeated by Ghost Grateful Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom's Triple Rider Kick after the appearance of Makoto and Takeru to save Alain. It is later revealed that Gammaizer Fire survived the attack and having its pillar safely returned to the praying room. Gammaizer Fire arrives alongside Gammaizer Gravity to attack the Daitenku Temple, merging with Gravity into Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire to increase and augment its power, easily overpowering the three Riders. Necrom attempt to self-destruct to defeat Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire but is saved by the appearance of Houdini Damashii, having Gammaizer Gravity to escape causing it to get distracted for a second and destroyed by Ghost Grateful Damashii. It returned to the prayer chamber with Gammaizer Gravity before Gammaizer Fire were redeployed to defend a Gate but was quickly destroyed again by Deep Specter. Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire was deployed to defend another Gate, it fought the Ghost Gadgets before being forced to retreat through the Gate by Deep Specter; though Akari had managed to redirect the Gate to a third world instead of back to the Gamma World however Gravity-empowered Gammaizer Fire was easily able to break back into this world and overpowering the two Riders and the rest. Takeru's 7 friends managed to revive him, and his new Mugen Damashii quickly defeated Gammaizer Fire and Gravity, separating their merged form back into their respective pillars with one attack before destroying them, having Gammaizer Gravity to release the Eyecons it had stolen. Gammaizer Liquid disguise a Gamma Superior as Gammaizer Fire although it was destroyed for good, having the duplicate equipped with all of Gammaizer Fire's powers, to attack Deep Specter and Necrom with the other 13 remaining Gammaizers. The duplicate fought Necrom armed with the Deep Slasher and easily beat him back. The duplicate and Gammaizer Liquid make a combo attack, but Takeru arrives to save Makoto and Alain and transforms to Ghost Mugen Damashii. The duplicate attempted to attack Ghost's new Mugen Damashii form in a united front with the remaining Gammaizers, but their combined attacks had no effect. Takeru using Ghost Mugen Damashii approaches and hits the duplicate with a charged Rider Punch attack, breaking Liquid's illusion disguise and destroying the Gamma Superior. Like the other destroyed Gammaizers, Gammaizer Fire was revived by Adel after he connected to the Great Eye and together with other 14 Gammaizers, all doppelgangers created by each Gammaizer is merged into a new copy. Gammaizer Fire and the other 14 Gammaizers are briefly summoned by Adel for preparation for Demia. Along with Gammaizer Wind, it was summoned to fight Ghost Mugen Damashii and Necrom to keep them at bay outside of Demia's decoy server, retreating after Demia's successful launch. They reappeared to fight the three Kamen Riders at the real server, having Gammaizer Fire being destroyed by Necrom's Necrom Destroy kick. Gammaizer Fire makes a brief appearance when Makoto tries using the Deep Specter Eyecon to connect to them but only lasts for a second. Gammaizer Fire together with the other 14 Gammaizers use their power to create another Deep Specter Eyecon for Makoto doppelganger. Gammaizer Fire and Planet are deployed to intercept Takeru when he tries connecting with Adel again. However instead of destroying him, they try to determine the source of his power. Later, Gammaizer Fire, Climate and Planet reappear to analyze Ghost's power again to further their evolution, but defeated by Necrom's Necrom Destroy kick after Deep Specter and Necrom arrive to aid Ghost. Gammaizer Fire, Climate and Planet resurrects and retreat back to Gamma World. Gammaizer Fire wants to assimilate Takeru to accelerate their evolution. Gammaizer Fire along with Gammaizer Wind, Liquid, Climate and Planet appears in Bills’ company studios to eliminate everyone present. Gammaizer Fire was destroyed by Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast with the Gan Gun Catcher in Gun Mode however it appears again together with the other 14 Gammaizers to launch out attacks all at once at Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom. After Adel attacks Ghost Mugen Damashii, Deep Specter and Necrom, Gammaizer Fire and the other 14 Gammaizers merge back into Adel. Gammaizer Fire and Liquid appears to attack Takeru and his friends for intruding into the Gamma World and destroyed by combination effort of Makoto and his copy. Along with the other 14 Gammaizers, Gammaizer Fire is seen fighting against Nobunaga and the remaining 14 Damashii Parka Ghosts and easily defeated by them. After Adel renounces his evil ways, Gammaizer Fire with the other 14 Gammaizers forcibly fuse with him into the Perfect Gammaizer form but defeated by Ghost Mugen Damashii. Gammaizer Fire appears to be destroyed but is revived from the backup stored in the Deep Specter Eyecon from Makoto doppelganger and fuses with the Great Eye along with the combined form of Frey and Freya to form the Great Eyezer. Upon Great Eyezer's defeat by Ghost and 15 Damashii Parka Ghosts, Gammaizer Fire and the other 14 Gammaizers are permanently destroyed. Powers and Abilities * Pyrokinesis: As its name said, it has the powers to freely manipulate fire. ** Fire Shielding: It can create a fire shield to protect against the attacks from Nobunaga Damashii. ** Fire Ball Projection: It can release fire balls from its hands to attack its enemies. ** Fire Punch/Kick: It can imbue its arms/legs with fire to make powerful fire punches/kicks. ** Pyro Intangibility: It can transform into a fire cloud to avoid physical attacks, and to attack its targets. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Spirits Category:Characters voiced by Akihiro Mayama Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Females Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney villainesses Category:Characters voiced by Sayaka Ohara